


front page news

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: In the wake of Daisy being hailed as a hero there's reporters always looking for a new scoop about her. Somehow that becomes Jemma.





	front page news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackEPeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackEPeace/gifts).



**One**

 

Daisy was taking to long for something that should have been a get in and get out in five minutes type of job.

 

Jemma tapped her fingers against the steering wheel in frustration, glancing at the building one more time before deciding it was time to go in.

 

She shivered at the chill in the air when she stepped inside, a huge difference from the all too humid heat outside.

 

Trailing down the building she finally heard Daisy’s voice.

 

“Thanks for the support.” Daisy was saying and… signing something?

 

It took Jemma second to realize that Daisy had been late because she’d been bombarded by what looked like fans. Jemma hid a smile behind her hand, she was happy that Daisy’s accomplishments were getting recognized and no longer branded as criminal but they were running late.

 

Straightening her face she stepped into the crowd, right up to Daisy. “There you are, now I see why you’re taking so long to get ice cream.” She turned to the crowd, “Sorry folks but we really need to get out of here.”

 

She took Daisy’s other hand, the one not holding the carton of ice cream they’d been sent out to get and began to walk them to the front of the store to pay.

 

Jemma caught Daisy’s grin along the way and turned to look at her in confusion, “What?”

 

Daisy held up their joined hands, “You know what this is going to look like to a bunch of people with camera phones right?”

 

Jemma gaped for a second and saw the flash of a camera from the corner of her eye. She groaned and tried to drop Daisy’s hand but Daisy caught it again and was looking far too delighted by events, even going so far as waving with the ice cream in her hand.

 

The next day Jemma woke up to a bunch of news articles sent to her by Daisy on her “superhero’s secret significant other”.

 

Jemma took a sip of her tea, mouse hovering over the delete option but ultimately she moved it away. There was no harm in keeping it, she needed more pictures of her and Daisy anyway.

 

 

**Two**

 

Keeping a building from falling apart had never been something Daisy had thought she’d possibly be able to do but sure enough she didn’t stop for a second while Elena got everyone out of the building.

 

Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead and her arms ached in the pain of holding it all together. She’d be paying for this later she was sure of it.

 

“Daisy!” Jemma’s voice came beside her ear but Daisy didn’t let up her concentration at all. Jemma’s hand fell on her shoulder and squeezed. “It’s okay Daisy.” Jemma came in close, murmuring to her. “It’s okay, Elena got everyone.”

 

Jemma’s hand slipped from her shoulder to wrap her arm around Daisy as she stumbled when she let go. She helped Daisy get into a sitting position and sat down with her, cradling one of Daisy’s hands in her own and tsking.

 

“I’m going to have to take another redesign at these gloves. And that gone growth medication, perhaps I can do something to make it quicker.”

 

“Can you make it taste less awful?” Despite her vision going a little grey Daisy tried for the humour anyway.

 

“I’ll make it taste like banana if you keep that up.” Jemma said drily, knowing how much Daisy hated it. Her hands felt warm around Daisy’s, even through the bracers though Jemma would remind her that was impossible.

 

One of her hands came up to cup Daisy’s cheek, tilting her head so Jemma could get a good look at her eyes. She had nothing but her ‘doctor face’ on as Daisy liked to call it, but there was worry underneath.

 

“I’m fine.” Daisy croaked out, a clear lie.

 

“Hello fine, I’m Doctor Simmons.” It was apparently Jemma’s turn to lighten the mood and Daisy snickered.

 

“Leave the dad jokes to Coulson please.”

 

“So long as you do too.” Jemma teased lightly and Daisy smiled up at her.

 

It was in that moment the cameras went off and Daisy knew she’d be sending Jemma articles about their secret love again in the morning. It made her laugh despite how it hurt and Jemma fretted over her.

 

**Three**

 

May had kicked them out the base.

 

She had apparently thought they needed a vacation and that Daisy still wasn’t recovered enough yet. Jemma had agreed and as such Daisy had volunteered her to be her babysitter with an innocent smile that Jemma hadn’t believed for a second.

 

“I can’t remember the last time I had an afternoon of just nothing.” Daisy sighed, part in relief part in boredom.

 

They had ended up at a diner not too far from the new SHIELD headquarters and slipped into a booth at the very back where hopefully no one would see them.

 

“I can’t believe they call this a milkshake.” Jemma wrinkled her nose as she took another sip of her strawberry milkshake which hardly tasted any good.

 

“It can’t be that bad.” Daisy grinned crookedly, “Let me try.”

 

“No,” Jemma held it to herself protectively, “You have your own drink.”

 

“Come on.” Daisy cajoled, “I’ll let you have some of my onion rings. I promise they taste like actual onion rings.”

 

Jemma rolled her eyes and in that moment Daisy took advantage and had pulled the milkshake towards her, taking a sip.

 

“You know it’s really not that bad.” She finally said. “I think you’re just being picky.”

 

“I am not being picky.” Jemma defended. “And if you want it then fine, it’s yours. I’ll just take your ice tea.” She pulled Daisy’s cup to her, taking a defiant sip.

 

“I would have shared.” Daisy said, her hand falling on the table and nearly on top of Jemma’s, their fingers just brushing.

 

She shivered and not from the chill of the drink, her fingers itching to curl around Daisy’s and reach over the table to pull Daisy in to kiss. Even if she would have tasted like that awful milkshake now.

 

Jemma took another sip of ice tea to get rid of the dryness in her throat suddenly, reading too many articles about them must have gotten to her somehow, that was all.

 

As if summoned by her thoughts Jemma saw a camera go off, a new comer to the restaurant had spotted them with their hands still almost holding the other.

 

Jemma groaned, “Here we go again.”

 

Daisy ducked her head, hiding a pleased smile by taking a sip of her milkshake but Jemma caught it anyway and wondered if maybe Daisy wouldn’t have minded that kiss after all.

 

 

**Four**

 

There were a lot of reasons why Daisy hated fighting her fellow Inhumans. For one thing, it meant that the person was using their powers to harm someone. For another, innocent people got hurt.

 

Like Jemma.

 

“Please be okay.” Daisy said for what felt like the fiftieth time that minute. Jemma’s head lay in her lap, Daisy’s hand pressed to the cut on her neck where she had hit her head after the Inhuman flung her away from Daisy.

 

It had taken her five minutes to get the Inhuman knocked out and get to Jemma. Five minutes to call SHIELD for backup and try not panic over the fact that Jemma looked so pale.

 

“You just need to get out more, more sun.” Daisy joked to herself since Jemma couldn’t hear her. “I did the goth phase already Jemma, only one of us can claim that.”

 

Jemma didn’t answer of course and Daisy bit her tongue in what felt a lot like guilt.

 

“Who would have thought that trying to get Mack a present would end up like this?” Daisy made a face. “We can’t even leave the base for the simple things now.”

 

She tensed when she thought she saw the Inhuman move but when nothing happened for a few seconds she let out a breath and focused back on Jemma.

 

“Someone definitely has a picture of this already by the way.” Daisy laughed, “Don’t worry I’ll send it to you tomorrow.”

 

Because Jemma would be awake tomorrow and fine and Daisy would have plenty of chances to tease Jemma about being her secret girlfriend.

 

She nearly folded herself in half leaning down to press her forehead to Jemma’s despite the awkward angle. “Please be okay Jemma.”

 

Footsteps sounded their way and Daisy looked over, relieved to see Coulson making his way to them.

 

She snuck into the med bay later that night and deposited a newspaper on Jemma’s bed, looking down at the picture that someone had taken of Jemma in her lap. Maybe she’d cut it out and hang it on her wall, after the memory stopped hurting.

 

 

**Five**

 

“Ow.” Daisy said as Jemma poked at her again.

 

“That didn’t hurt.” Jemma rolled her eyes. “Don’t be unruly patient Daisy.”

 

Daisy flashed her a grin that made Jemma’s heart skip but she ignored it in favour of getting Daisy bandaged up.

 

“You ever notice how we get in the worst situations.” Daisy commented idly, plucking at a loose thread in her sweater.

 

“I notice that you certainly do.” Jemma retorted. She glanced back at the ceiling that threatened to collapse over top of them. Only Daisy’s quick work at moving columns to support the weight had caused it to keep steady. She hoped. She turned back to Daisy and focused on her work again. “You’re just lucky I’ve now started keeping a first aid kit with me.”

 

“I’m lucky you’re around for a lot of reasons.” Daisy said and the sincerity came through. Enough to make Jemma flush a little at the compliment.

 

“I’d rather be in here with you then out there worrying.” She admitted. She met Daisy’s eyes and held her gaze for a second before looking away.

 

“You know there’s going to be reporters when they dig us out.” Daisy cleared her throat, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Joy.” Jemma made a face.

 

“You’ll be my secret girlfriend again.” Daisy teased.

 

“It hardly seems right they keep using that phrase.” Jemma snorted, “If they keep catching us then it’s not really a secret now is it?”

 

There was silence for a second and then Daisy piped up, “That’s the part you’re going to argue with? Not that you’re my girlfriend?”

 

Jemma froze, one hand on Daisy’s shoulder and the other digging in her bag to get out another bandage. She licked her lips, feeling dry mouthed all of a sudden and caught Daisy’s eyes flicking down to watch the movement before looking back up at Jemma.

 

“I…” Any words she was going to say got lost in the throat and Jemma leaned in just a little at the same time Daisy did, their lips almost touching.

 

Of course that was when they heard the grinding of concrete above them as SHIELD dug them out. Jemma pulled away pitifully, not meeting Daisy’s eyes as she packed up her supplies and wishing for once that SHIELD could have taken a few seconds more.

 

Somehow someone had gotten a picture of them still in that position, with Daisy staring at her like she was everything and Jemma looking back the same. She swallowed hard and pinned it to her locker, if anyone noticed they never said anything.

 

 

**\+ One**

 

“Back out again with your secret girlfriend, Quake?” A reporter shoved his way in front of them and from the corner of her eye Daisy could see Jemma rolling her eyes at the term.

 

Daisy grinned, rocking back on the balls of her feet. “Yup.” She said. “Agent Simmons and I were just hoping for a quiet date though so if you don’t mind…”

 

Daisy nearly yelped in surprise as Jemma put a hand on her shoulder and whirled her to face her, pulling Daisy in for a kiss.

 

“There.” She said, red faced as she pulled back. “It’s not a secret, honestly stop referring to it as such.” She scolded the reporter much to Daisy’s amusement. He backed away from them, no doubt trying to get back to his office to report the news.

 

“Not a secret?” Daisy raised an eyebrow at Jemma, letting her hands drift to Jemma’s waist.

 

“Hardly.” Jemma replied and Daisy took advantage of the easy atmosphere between them to pull Jemma in for another kiss.

 

The picture that circulated the web was one that Daisy would print out and stick in a frame that ended up on their nightstand of a now shared bedroom.


End file.
